Meet me in the heavens
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Complete. Anzu, an angel of the heavens, never wanted to go to the annual meeting between Heaven and Hell. She never wanted to meet Malik Ishtar, and she certainly never wanted to fall in love with him. Three-part story.
1. Part I

_Title: Meet me in the heavens_

_Rating: M for some language_

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Summary: Anzu, an angel of the heavens, never wanted to go to the annual meeting between Heaven and Hell. She never wanted to meet Malik Ishtar, and she certainly never wanted to fall in love with him. Three part._

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own YuGiOh, unfortunately._

_Notes/Warnings: Three part; Malik/Anzu; rated for mild language and sexual content_

---

_Meet me in the heavens_

_Part I_

Anzu Mazaki glanced over her shoulder at the tall, white gates that loomed behind her. She heard the soft click of them locking. She knew that there was no turning back. Of course, she had known before that there was no turning back, but now it was permanent. Permanent, in her eyes, was never a good thing.

Heaven was a beautiful place. Anzu had to admit that much. Nature sprung from every place that the white marble was not. Lilacs, tulips, chrysanthemums and tall, green grass were scattered around, along with other gorgeous plants. Oak trees and especially cherry blossom trees spilled around, giving shade from the bright heavens that never had a bad day. The white gates that Anzu was walking from were solid and welcoming to the good souls that had died.

Rarely leaving Heaven herself, Anzu didn't like looking back on them and seeing them closed. But she knew nothing could be done of it. She turned back, hastening her pace, flexing her light, feathery wings in preparation for flight. Her light blue robes fluttered slightly at the wind that passed over her from her wings. The robes were light for the warm, average spring-like weather. It had no sleeves and was long, but not heavy or bulky. The silk simply glided over her skin with ease. The white sash tied around her middle kept the robes in place and the silver clasps at her shoulders assisted in that as well.

"Nervous?" Another angel, Shizuka Katsuya, queried with a gentle smile. Her robes were more modest than Anzu's, but it fit her entirely naïve and soft nature. Anzu knew that the angels in Heaven preferred Shizuka to herself, but didn't mind. She was never in the mood for men, anyway.

"Only a bit," Anzu replied, flashing a quick smile. "I've never been chosen to go to any kind of meeting of all the 1500 years I've lived. It's...surprising. And exciting." Shizuka let out a high, lilting laugh.

"I know what you mean. I've only been to one of the District Meetings and that was bad enough with there being only _one_ demon present. Now, going to a World Meeting...It makes me anxious thinking about it." Anzu just nodded, a small smile on her lips. She was disappointed. Shizuka had only been alive for 900 years and she had already been to a meeting before. She inwardly wondered why _she_ hadn't ever gone to one. She had more experience than Shizuka did.

"Rise," an angel called from the front. The angels spread out their wings and bounded into the air, moving towards the place where they would be meeting the demons.

---

Malik Ishtar grumbled and sighed and complained until his companion, the prince of Hell, Bakura Ryou, snapped at him to shut up before he clipped his wings. Malik's mouth snapped closed and he sent an irritated look to Bakura. He had been avoiding all the meetings he'd been required to go to. He had been assuring his superiors one time that he would come and did, but skipped out right when the meeting began. It was almost the same every time any meeting was held. It didn't matter if it was one between both the angels and demons or just the demons. He hated them. The only reason he'd gone to this one because last time when he skipped out, he was supposed to be the only demon since it was a District Meeting. He had been politely informed that "there were no words for how pissed off the angels were." Bakura tracked him down and forced him to this meeting and would be at his elbow every minute. Not that Malik minded, since Bakura was his best and only friend.

_It's still going to suck ass, _he thought gloomily as they approached the large, exotic building the meeting would be held at. From what he could remember, the last World Meeting had taken place in Heaven, so it was to happen in Hell this time. The demons were not quite as cordial to angels as the latter were to them, though. There would be no entertainment of any sort from what Bakura said. It would be strict business and that was all. _And we have to have damned "partners" for whatever reason. Who the hell came up with such an absurd rule? I mean, honestly!_

"No sneaking out," Bakura warned as they stopped in front of the tall building. Windows dotted the sides, the black walls gleaming in the eerie light. "And don't kill any angels." He grabbed Malik, glaring down at him. Malik stared up at him a bland expression, his mouth twisted unpleasantly. Bakura, though he was just as twisted as Malik was, couldn't afford to take any chances else his father, the Lord of Hell himself, Satan, killed him. And Malik knew he would. That was the only reason he had vowed to himself to keep in line this time.

"Don't worry," Malik lightly said, shoving away from his friend, fixing his shirt, flashing a suave smile. His and Bakura's outfits were practically matching, except Bakura was more of a blue and rough-clothing kind of guy while Malik preferred the silk. While Bakura was decked out in a white, long-sleeved shirt with a button undone and black over-jacket and black jeans, Malik had decided on a silk, black, long-sleeved shirt with it open to mid torso and similar black jeans and black boots. If the angels weren't so innocent and good, the women would be launching themselves at them. Well. Maybe. "I'm not quite ready to have you die yet, Bakura. Who would entertain me?" Bakura flicked a look over his face, and then nodded, a slow smile creeping the corners of his mouth upward. Malik bared his teeth at him, his fangs flashing. "Shall we?" He swept a hand to the building, his three golden rings with green, blue, and red gems in the center flashing in the strange light that was in Hell.

Bakura led the way, his golden jewelry flashing, his face composed, and his grey-blue eyes cool. Malik followed, his earrings swinging only slightly as he turned his head to observe the people in the building. He knew that, unlike last year, the angels had paired up the partners this year. The only reason for angel-demon partners was so they didn't rip each other's throats out and so they could decide on things more easily by arguing with each other one-on-one rather than in a group. He still thought it was stupid, despite seeing the logic behind it. An angel and a demon, Otogi Ryuuji, stood at the podium, helping with the pairs. It was clear by the unusually irritable expression on Otogi's face that he wasn't in the least liking his job. Thank goodness the whole angel and demon community wasn't here and only a select few.

With an easy gait, he went to Otogi with Bakura following behind him. Otogi's expression lit up at seeing him. "Malik!" He said with a sly look. "You've suddenly decided to come to a meeting? My, my." The angel beside Otogi frowned at the two, his eyes narrowed. "You've been on the list since you became of age and now, when you're – what is it, again? – 2600 years old, you decide to come? A little late, don't you think?"

"I believe you're six hundred years older than me, Otogi," Malik reminded him with a smirk. His lavender eyes flickered to the angel. "So, pray tell me...Who am I paired up with? I've never actually done this before, so it will be interesting." Otogi flicked through the list quickly and shrugged, handing it to the angel, who took it, looking at the name.

"Anzu Mazaki," the angel replied. "Since this is your first "official" time, Ishtar, you two will do well together for the meeting. This is, after all, the first time she's been to any meeting. Don't see why she went to this big of a meeting for her first time, though..." The angel's last sentence was mumbled more to himself than to them. Malik waited patiently while the angel contacted his companion. He glanced at the female that came floating over to them and blinked in surprise. "Anzu," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"Atemu," she greeted, her wide, azure eyes sparkling in welcome. "How is it?"

"Well enough, well enough," he answered. Malik rolled his eyes. Was this guy a joke? He was drooling all over her!

_Apparently angels have hormones, too, _he thought with amusement, glancing at Bakura, who raised an eyebrow at him, a corner of his mouth tilted. _Amazing. _He returned his gaze to the angels and noticed how utterly oblivious the girl was. She just turned to him and the other two demons, a curious expression on her face. He could sense a hint of anxiety in her fair face, though.

"Malik Ishtar will be your partner," Otogi informed her in a level voice. She glanced at him quickly as he gestured towards Malik, who gave a brief smile to her. "If you'll both step aside..." He trailed off meaningfully, smiling secretively to Malik, who stifled a snicker.

"Of course," Anzu replied politely. She glanced at Bakura, who met her gaze and inclined his head respectfully, as a prince of Hell was supposed to do. Malik led her from the podium with Atemu calling out a friendly goodbye to her. She raised her hand in a wave to him and followed Malik down to two seats. Other pairs were sulking in their seats, either appearing resentful or bored.

"I hear this is your first time, Mazaki," Malik remarked pleasantly. She turned to him in surprise. She didn't know the actual procedure of things, but by the looks of the other pairs, she had assumed they weren't supposed to be talking to each other.

"Oh. Yes," she replied, smiling slightly at him. "And is it yours?"

"Not technically," he responded, leaning back in his chair, keeping his gaze locked with hers. Her robes were different, he noticed. They were softer and showed more of her fair, silken skin. He confessed that she wasn't the prettiest female out of all of those that were there, but she wasn't plain or ugly, either. But, he reminded himself, she was an angel. Lusting after an angel was strictly prohibited – even if she _did_ have a nice body. "I usually skip out on these boring things. Last time I did, I pissed off some angels, so..." He trailed off, his smile fixed in place.

"Ah." Her expression turned wry as she peered up at Atemu. He recalled the look of resentment the male had sent him and, though he hadn't thought of it then, he wondered if he had been one of the angels at that District Meeting. "I heard about that from Atemu. He was...less than pleased. He had quite a few things to say about you and the demons." Malik snickered.

"Well, that's fine. We demons have things to say about the angels, too." She shrugged lightly, the silk of her robes shifting on her soft shoulders. Malik finally tore his eyes from hers, eyeing the room, wondering who else was here. He spotted Mai Kujaku with a fidgeting angel that appeared nervous to be around her. But then, Malik didn't blame him. He'd had his share of times in bed with Mai and knew that she, more or less, had no morals when it came to men. As long as they had something between their legs and didn't try killing her in bed, she was up for them. He supposed that was why she usually dealt with female angels. Someone had made a mistake for once.

Malik's eyes moved to Bakura and as though feeling his gaze, his friend locked gazes with him and then rolled his eyes to the blonde male beside him. _The man looks like he's going to piss his pants,_ Malik observed, smirking. He was a boyishly attractive male with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes that darted around the room nervously. Bakura started towards Malik and Anzu and the blonde gave a pitiful look. When his eyes moved to Malik's left, though, he instantly brightened and followed eagerly.

"Anzu!" He crowed, startling the brunette beside Malik. "I didn't know you were here..."

"Uh, yeah," Anzu answered uncertainly, "I'm kind of surprised to see you, too, Jounouchi. I've forgotten. Is this your first meeting?"

"Well, yeah," Jounouchi Katsuya admitted sheepishly as Bakura settled beside Malik. Jounouchi remained standing beside Anzu. "I insisted they let me come. I didn't want Shizuka going to dis ding alone, ya know? If I had known you were going, though, Anzu, I wouldn't have worried." He laughed slightly. "I never thought you'd even end up in a meeting while you were alive!" Malik and Bakura both raised their eyebrows and then looked at Anzu, who frowned up at her friend.

"Jounouchi..."

"Anzu?"

"Go sit down before I break your nose."

"Uh..." Jounouchi grimaced. "Right..." He hurried over to the chair beside Bakura's, sinking in it in shame, knowing he had done something wrong; he just wasn't sure what it was that he had said wrong. Letting his shoulders slump, he folded his wings carefully and crossed his arms on the table, covering his mouth with them.

When the last of the angels and demons were partnered up, the two representatives of the groups went to the ends of the table. Malik curiously looked to see who was representing the demons. He almost groaned aloud. _Of course it would be that complete asshole, Seto Kaiba, _he thought with a sulky look. When he looked to the opposite end, he saw his partner's admirer, Atemu. Both were staring at each other with challenging looks, making Malik groan beneath his breath. He didn't think there would be anyone as stupidly arrogant as Seto, but apparently this Atemu was exactly the same based on the way he was holding himself. He heard Anzu give a small sigh of irritation and he suspected she saw the same problem as him.

"The World's Meeting shall commence," Seto announced in his cool voice, his hard, azure eyes never leaving Atemu's. "We come here to resolve any problems that these superior angels and demons wish to bring up, to make the bond between Heaven and Hell stronger." He frowned as he spoke, no sign of pleasantness on his face. "If the latter representative has something to add, then please do so."

"Hey, Anzu," Jounouchi whispered, leaning over the table as Atemu began an elaborate speech. Bakura rolled his eyes while Malik and Anzu turned their heads to Jounouchi, an amused expression on Malik's face. This male was truly an idiot. He was a funny idiot, though, so he supposed he would deal with it. "I don't like that guy. He seems like a real hard-ass."

"Don't swear, Jou," Anzu murmured back. "Shizuka will have your head and then Atemu will, too."

"Whatever, we're in Hell," he scoffed, "what are they going to do?" Bakura blinked and then covered his face, shaking his head slightly. Malik snickered, leaning back in his chair. Anzu watched him as he raised his arms and crossed them behind his head, creating a makeshift pillow. Wrenching her eyes from the smooth expanse of his tan chest, she returned to Jounouchi.

"Just be quiet and don't cause trouble, Jounouchi. This is a serious meeting, not a training class like we've been through. You can't just snore on the table and expect to be excused lightly with a smack on the head." He rolled his heads in response and leaned back in his chair. Anzu shook her head and turned her attention back to Atemu. Her eyes flicked to the demon representative, who was appearing dryly amused by his adversary. The angels were smiling and nodding their heads pleasantly. The demons had similar expressions as that of their representative. When Atemu finally finished, he sat and so did Seto Kaiba.

"An excellent speech," Seto drawled. "I wish I could put one together that is so extensively pointless." Atemu's eyes narrowed at Seto while the demons chuckled in response. Anzu frowned, seeing the humiliation on her friend's face and the smugness of the demon.

"Well, I suppose it would only be pointless to you," she spoke up without meaning to. All eyes turned on her in surprise, Atemu's the most shocked of all. Seto's eyes turned to slits as he looked at her. _Well, this is probably why I'm never allowed to be at meetings, _Anzu thought to herself. Swallowing, and ignoring the shaking of her hands, she continued, "If you're so intent on making the 'bond between Heaven and Hell stronger,' than why mock us? We're a proud race. Our speeches are like a part of us. Do you have any idea how rude and cruel it is to shoot something like that down as it did?"

"You're treading on thin ice, angel," Malik hissed in her ear. "Be careful how you talk to Seto Kaiba. He's just as your friend says." She glanced at him, but she gave no other sign of hearing him. Seto, in fact, looked livid at being talked to as he had. Slowly, he rose to his feet. She stiffened as he came around the table and paused in front of her. She raised her chin a notch, staring him in the eye. His frown deepened and he leaned in her face.

"If you ever speak to me that way again," he told her lightly, "I'll kill you." She blinked.

"You can't kill me," Anzu answered a bit shakily. "It's...it's against the Treaty."

"Then so be it. You opened your mouth and let those words slip out of your mouth. No one speaks to me that way."

"You spoke out of line towards Atemu!" She cried, fear gripping her around the heart. "You are the one that first spoke rudely! How is that fair, will you tell me?"

"Fair?" He repeated in an outraged tone. "You – "

"Seto," Bakura cut in sharply, rising to his feet before the demon made a mistake. The latter frowned at the prince, who gave him an icy look. "The girl is right. You spoke out of line. Go back to your seat so we can get this meeting finished with. None of us wants to be here, that has been made obvious. Everyone has a right to speak however they want as long as it does not result in death. If you believe otherwise, go over the Treaty. What I have cited is in Article 214." Malik glanced at Bakura warily. As the prince, he was to give off a sophisticated air and there was no doubt that that was exactly what he was doing at that moment. Seto looked irritated, but drew back, inclining his head in respect.

"Of course, prince," he quietly said, a hint of a sneer in his voice, as there always was. "You are correct, as always." Bakura nodded to Seto's seat and the brunette swept past them, casting a last, loathing look to Anzu. He settled in his chair, silent. Bakura slowly lowered himself to his chair, watching Seto as he propped his elbows on the table and made a steeple with his fingers, hiding his mouth behind them.

"Proceed," was all he said to the others.

"I'm sorry," Anzu apologized quietly to Bakura. "I couldn't let Atemu be taunted like that, though."

"Atemu has forever been the representative for the angels," Bakura told her neutrally as the room filled with noise. "He is often taunted for his long speeches. He gets irritated, but that is all. You should have kept quiet, girl. You're not in Heaven anymore." He flashed a look to her. "This is Hell, and sweetheart, no one's safe here."

---

Malik sighed as he exited the building, irritated to say the least. As usual, nothing was resolved on the first day. The angels grouped together with Otogi at the head. Malik paused, glancing behind him. His eyes found Anzu Mazaki instantly and by the bow of her head and the slump of her shoulders, he was guessing that she was feeling terrible about her first meeting. It might have shocked most of the others, but Malik, frankly, was impressed that she had stood up to Seto. Hardly anyone else but himself and Bakura would dare to go against that particular demon. He was the fourth most powerful in Hell, Satan being first, Bakura being second, and Malik being third. Anyone could tell just by looking at him and his hard face that he was no one to trifle with. He knew Anzu had seen that, but hadn't cared much, it seemed.

_That's one strong angel, _he thought to himself. He joined Otogi, who gave him a puzzled look. Flashing a bright, fake grin, he stated cheerfully, "I thought I'd join you."

"Don't cause any trouble," he grumbled. "Your angel partner already pissed off half of the demon community." Malik's smile dropped and he frowned at him, before peering over the heads of angels to see a soft, young girl about the same height as Anzu standing beside her. She was a cute thing, with long, auburn hair, soft, brown eyes, and a petite figure. The shape of her face and the brown eyes looked distinctly like Jounouchi's, so he supposed she was his sister, Shizuka Katsuya. She _was_ cute, but Malik found himself thinking she was too sweet and that he'd prefer Anzu to her. With a small huff, he turned back to Otogi and shrugged helplessly. "You should have stopped her, Malik. That's what partners in this thing are for."

"Why should I have? Just as Bakura said, she can speak if she wants."

"Bakura was spouting bullshit," Otogi snapped. "Yeah, it might be true, but do you honestly think it matters here in Hell? Satan might not even do anything if Seto goes after her. She's just an angel, after all." He paused, an uncertain look on his face. "It depends on how much he believes in the Treaty." Malik merely grunted in reply.

"Are we leaving or not?" A voice snapped. They turned to see Atemu standing there, looking irritable. Malik's brief surge of anger disappeared seeing the nervous way his eyes darted around and how the feathers on his tense wings bristled in anxiety. He was worried about demons attacking Anzu.

"Yes, yes," Otogi replied with a slight glare. "Come this way."

---

Malik stayed at the gates of the wall that surrounded the buildings that would be housing the angels for a while. Anzu was in the back and he wanted a word with her before she went in. When she and Shizuka came up, he stepped in their way, startling them. He let a suave smile slip on his lips. "A word, Anzu, if you don't mind." Shizuka eyed him nervously, flicking a look at Anzu. She patted her younger friend on the shoulder.

"Go on ahead, Shizuka. I'll meet you in a bit, okay?" She smiled at Shizuka, who hesitated a moment later before nodded and returning the smile uneasily. Shizuka disappeared, her white wings the last to be seen. Malik raised his hand casually and blinked, seeing a white-bladed dagger at his wrist. "I can't help but be a bit on edge," she told Malik apologetically as he raised an eyebrow at the blade. "I don't trust you enough to not have a weapon in my hands."

"I'm not here to attack you," he informed her, moving the blade away with a finger. Her brow furrowed and she carefully dropped her arm, not bothering with putting the dagger away. "I'm actually very impressed with your actions today. Your morals are in the right place, but throwing words around like you did with Seto today will only get you killed. He's respected here in Hell, so you shouldn't try to make an enemy out of him. Is that clear?"

"I already did, though," Anzu protested. "I'm not going to take my words back."

"Seduce him, then," Malik replied with a shrug. Her jaw dropped and her face went pink. He snickered at her expression. This angel was so easy to mess with. She was so naïve.

"I'll do no such thing! Especially not with a demon!" She spat at him. Malik's mouth gradually eased upward into a sensual, inviting smile. He stepped close to her and she stepped back, her wings brushing against the gate. He planted his hands above her head and gazed down at her with hungry, glittering eyes. Anzu's heartbeat quickened slightly at his proximity and she clutched at her dagger, her lips parting as she drew in air and let her hand fly forward towards his chest.

Malik mildly glanced down at the dagger imbedded in his chest while Anzu stared up at him with a horrified expression. He covered her hand, but she quickly removed hers from the hilt of the blade. She flinched as he jerked out the dagger and held it in front of him. His eyes flicked briefly to her as he stated lazily, "For some reason, I have the impression that was supposed to _hurt_." He flicked the blood from the blade and her eyes went a bit rounder as he dropped the dagger. "Now, listen, angel," he purred as he got in her face, "I'm not an ordinary mortal man, let alone an angel. Don't fuck with me and we won't have issues. That little stunt you just pulled wasn't the wisest action on your part." He lowered his face and she let out a low whine as his mouth cupped her skin. She could feel his unnaturally sharp canine teeth drag over her skin.

"Y-you can't blame me for..." Anzu swallowed, hating the rising feel of eagerness that welled from her abdomen. "...self-defense," she weakly ended as he edged even closer to her. His mouth slid up to behind her ear and she moaned lightly, her head dropping back. He let out a rumbling chuckle, burying his hand in her hair, cupping the back of her head while his other hand went to her hip, pulling her closer. _Damn demon, _she thought with no real inflection. Her mind wandered and as he made love to her soft flesh, she recognized the stifled shame for what it was and pushed him away, stepping towards the gates.

Malik laughed softly beneath his breath, wisely keeping his distance from the shaken angel. _So, she is more innocent than I even assumed, _he mused humorously. _She has never been kissed before. Ah, I will enjoy playing with her. She is a precious treat that will be a grand prize, indeed. _"Why deny what your body wants, hmm?" He asked, sweeping a hand out grandly, his mouth curved in a tempting smile. "Why not forget the current troubles and enjoy what time you'll have in Hell?" Seeing the thought lying close behind her eyes, he stepped forward and took her hand, his other tilting her chin. "Why not I let you show you the excitement you can't find in Heaven?" His breath was warm on her face and his voice, so sensual and seductive, promised dark things that shouldn't have been tempting her.

"Malik," a familiar, rasping voice lashed out. Malik paused, turning his head the slightest bit to look at the prince of Hell. Bakura's eyes were dark pools of fury and irritation, his body tense. Slowly releasing Anzu, Malik moved from her and tilted his head at Bakura in mocking curiosity. Ignoring him, Bakura snapped at Anzu, "Get inside the walls!" She winced and hurried through the gates. Although Malik was calm outwardly, inside he was cursing Bakura for ruining his seduction. He'd had her in his spell and would have been able to get her in his bed after he kissed her, but that damned meddling prince had stepped in. "Malik," Bakura repeated, this time no anger was withheld. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"If I have to endure these meetings," Malik sneered, starting to walk past Bakura, "then I can at least have some kind of other fun while I'm at it."

"_Malik!_" Bakura's tone had him involuntarily stopping. His jaw twitching from the spell, Malik's eyes narrowed on Bakura as he came to stand beside him. "If you continue to act like your brother once did, I will be forced to deliver the same fate. That angel," he nodded to where Anzu had been, "isn't one that you should be associating with. I wouldn't fucking care if it was any other angel, but she has already made trouble with Seto, and Atemu seems to have his eyes set on her, as well." Bakura moved in front of him and leaned forward so their lips were nearly touching. "Can you honestly tell me that you're not doing this just to piss more than one person off?"

"I wanted her before any of that shit with Seto even happened," Malik replied with a bit of bite in his voice. Bakura noticed and gave a cruel, heartless grin. A shiver ran up Malik's spine. He knew what Bakura was capable of, had seen him tear apart both his brother and sister. It had wounded Bakura to do so, especially since he felt towards the Ishtars the way a family would. Nonetheless, Malik didn't want to end up like his family.

"Don't test me, Malik," Bakura warned, a flash of emotion entering his eyes. "You're the last person I want to kill over something so petty. Think of who you want to be. Do you want to be the dirty bastard Marik was?" Malik gave no response, staring mutely at Bakura, his mouth taut with tension. Bakura smiled slightly. "That's what I thought." He landed a kiss on Malik's mouth and then turned and left him there, flicking a finger so that Malik could move again.

_No,_ Malik mused as he watched his best and only friend walk from him, _I don't want to be anything like Marik. _

_End Part I_


	2. Part II

_Thanks goes to __**Merciless Ruby**__**drkmagiciangrl25**__**animeaddict99**__**ELLIE 31773**__ (hehe, Malik and Bakura do tend to make the story get hot,) __**Journey Maker**__**Tevana**__**Midnight Chamber **__(Yay, I amaze you. I've never been told that before...,) and __**Bella**__ for reviewing. Hope you guys enjoy the second part._

_Meet me in the heavens_

_Part II_

Anzu hurried through the building towards the room assigned to her. Her breathing was quick and her face was still flushed from Malik's soft, teasing kisses. It hadn't been until Bakura's sharp voice had interrupted them that she realized she had been tricked. It was common, she supposed, but not something she had ever imagined herself falling under. _I'm such an idiot! _She scolded herself furiously. _I can't believe I let him do that!_

When she arrived at her room, she slammed the door behind her and locked it for extra measure, floating over to the bed and slumping on it, covering her head with her arms. She heard a click and stiffened, hearing Shizuka softly call, "Anzu? Is something wrong? Did he hurt you?" Anzu belatedly realized that there was a door adjoining to some rooms. It seemed that that theirs was one of them.

"Please, Shizuka, I just want to be left alone," Anzu mumbled. There was a long silence and Anzu thought for a moment that Shizuka might have left. Then the mattress sunk down with Shizuka's light weight and soft fingers brushed against her neck.

"...You let him do this?" Anzu raised herself up and felt her skin crawl at the suppressed disgust and worry in Shizuka's eyes. Slowly, she rose in the air and dropped in front of the body-length looking glass in the room. Leaning forward, she inspected what it was that Shizuka had been referring to. Panic rose to strangle her as she stared at the bruising bite marks from Malik's sharp fangs. Pushing her palm against the bite marks, Anzu stared at herself in the looking glass, her lips trembling. Shizuka appeared beside her, looking into the looking glass as well. "Anzu...? Perhaps you should go back to Heaven. It was too soon – "

"Don't," Anzu whispered, her nails digging into her neck, "speak to me as though I'm the child, Shizuka. Don't speak as though you understand anything about what happened."

"You're temped by a demon!" Shizuka exploded, her eyes flashing with concern. "Do you realize what they are? They live in _Hell!_ They would feast on us if they could! For goodness sake, Anzu, if you're letting a demon t-_touch_ you like that, then – " She stopped, seeing Anzu's expression.

"I thought that maybe I would be able to talk to you, that maybe, since you've been to more meetings, you would understand my position. Clearly I was mistaken." A pained expression crossed the younger female's face. "Please go, Shizuka."

"Anzu, I'm sorry."

"Please. Just leave me be." Shizuka's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't allow them to overflow. She simply turned and left Anzu as she had requested. When the adjoining door closed, Anzu went to it and locked it before returning to the bed. She laid down and it was long before sleep descended upon her.

---

Malik lay quietly in his bed that night, idly stroking the pendant that he rarely wore any longer. His mind was seething with betrayal at Bakura's earlier words, which, even though he knew had been fueled by anger and a hundred other emotions, he could not get out of his head. _"Think of who you want to be. Do you want to be the dirty bastard Marik was?" _He and Bakura had come to an agreement, shortly after his family's extermination, that they would never bring up that topic for as long as they lived. It wasn't so much Isis that was the issue, but Malik's older brother. He had learned everything from that devious-minded brother of his, but had softened everything.

_I had always been viewed as the weaker one, _he thought grimly, his fingers clenching briefly over his pendant. _Once, Marik had been the second most powerful demon in Hell. Once, he and I and Bakura used to go against Seto with no qualms and infuriate him beyond belief because he had _no one_ and we could kill him if we wanted. Once, I had a brother who, despite every cold, hard mask he put on, actually gave a damn for me. Bakura is fine for a friend, but when it comes down to duty and friendship, duty comes first. Marik never took his warning, never suspected Bakura would actually harm him. He was arrogant... He always had been. That, I suppose, was his downfall. The only reason I was spared was because I tried to stop Marik from getting in too deep. I tried to reform him. Sometimes, though, when you get that deep into madness, you can't pull yourself out..._

_-Flashback-_

_Malik walked into the bedchamber and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms as he surveyed his best friend. It had once been a battle trying to get into so much as the sitting room of the Prince of Darkness', but after a time of his constancy, the demons guarding the prince's suit merely glanced at him and allowed him entry. He supposed that bothered Bakura at times because he would never bodily throw Malik out unless he was in a bad enough mood. "Pissed off much?" Malik quietly questioned._

"_Not anymore," came the response. Bakura's voice, naturally husky, seemed hoarse and bitter. Malik looked away as Bakura sat up, turning to look at the balcony windows that overlooked the long stretch of land that was Hell. Demons fluttered around and in this part of Hell, screams from tortured souls could be heard from beneath the castle where Satan took care of the damned persons. "So. You won't look at me, will you, Malik?" The nasty, cruel laugh that escaped Bakura was not incredibly unlike him, but he turned his gaze back to him nonetheless. "Just because I gave your brother a beating?"_

"_He was barely living, Bakura, and you know it," he said steadily, his lavender eyes shooting daggers into Bakura's misty depths. The latter demon's jaw tautened and this time, it was he who looked away, unable to bear the familiarity of Malik's eyes to the elder Ishtar's. "I am not here to take up any debt, nor to battle with you over his honor. You warned him and when he scoffed, I warned him." He paused and then added, "He should have known that your strength would have increased with your temper. He won't be as stupid next time."_

"_Will there be a next time, Malik?" Bakura asked softly, a queer expression coming into his eyes. "This was a warning, simply not a verbal one. Next time, he won't be the only one dying." A chill ran up Malik's spine as he said this and for a long time, neither of them spoke, gazing at each other, an enormous level of understanding passing between them. At last, Malik looked away, weary and defeated. "This isn't your battle to fight, Malik. Isis will stand next to Marik the entire time and he won't give up. He's stubborn like that; we both know it. I have only one question for you and I hope..." He trailed off briefly and frowned, his eyes blazing._

"_What is the question?"_

"_When Marik and Isis are fighting, when they stare defeat in the face, but keep on going, will you be beside them, or watching from neutral sidelines?" The word _'neutral' _clanged in Malik's head, slamming back and forth in his head, vibrating as it swum through the hazy mist that had been filling his mind. At last, it settled quietly and rather realistically. Malik stared at Bakura for a long moment before turning and moving to the balcony, snapping the doors open and walking to the banister, his hands settling on the stone of it. _

_After a pause, Bakura followed him, but kept a few feet from him, not watching him, giving the younger demon time to think. And he knew he was thinking. There was no doubt in that intense, tight look on Malik's face that he was weighing the facts, balancing everything. Bakura, after a long moment of keeping his eyes averted, turned his gaze to Malik and saw by the slight slump of his shoulders what his decision would be. Malik had always been the softer one, who had cared enough for his family to do what was right for them. In this instance, he had tried, and had failed. When it came down to it, Malik was as selfish of a demon as any and treasured his life._

"_You know the answer," Malik said, feeling his eyes on him and not bothering to turn to meet them. He straightened and asked, "What would make you kill me?"_

"_You made the choice any demon would make, Malik, if only to stay alive. I have to make the same choices because if I don't put my duty as the Prince of Darkness before my friends, before my lovers, before _anyone – _my father will kill me." Malik gazed at him steadily and then looked away. _

"_He only raped and killed a few angels, Bakura. It's not as if they were demons. Satan wouldn't give a shit if Marik did it again."_

"_Marik," Bakura stated, the two syllables like a whiplash, "didn't only do that, Malik. He's a fucking dirty bastard – more so than most of our kind. Don't you see what's going on with him, Malik? I can't make it anymore clear than it is. He's _mad_! He's losing his mind!" For a long time, Malik stared at him, his face perfectly composed, looking as though Bakura hadn't even spoken. "He was trying to kill me."_

"_You were trying to kill him." _

"_And _why _do you think I would try to kill him? Over a few angels? No, it had nothing to do with that, Malik. He had done a full slaughter of demon women for whatever reason and killed their children while he was at it. He didn't bother the men. He merely castrated them and gave them a quick, clean death, nothing like what he did to the others. _That _is why I went after him. I was going to talk with him, try to figure out just what it was about, but he went after me and I had to beat him down or I would have been a lump of flesh. Are you starting to get it now, Malik? You're brother's a fucking psycho."_

"_Don't you dare say that, Bakura." _

_Bakura paused in his angry tirade to let his eyes flick over Malik's face. This was the only time he had ever seen Malik close to full-blown anger to where he would rise out of normal sanity and rip anyone apart that dared to come near him. Bakura had hit that level of anger often enough since it was in his blood for it to be provoked easily. Even Marik had had a few times of that. But never had Malik experienced that blood thirst. There was only a mildness of red-hot rage that was rising in Malik now, but if it were nudged, Bakura had no doubt that the latter male would be flying at him in no time. Frankly, he didn't want to see Malik in that temperament. _

"_Very well, Malik," he carefully answered, "I won't. Just remember what I said. I wasn't lying and hopefully you'll realize that." _

"_I'll make my own conclusions, Bakura. This is my family. Stay out of our personal business." Malik's large, membranous wings spread out and lifted him in the air. Stung by the sudden verbal assault Malik had delivered him since he had always been welcome into the Ishtar family as one of their own, he turned back into his room and shut the balcony doors, closing them quietly behind him and wishing that things hadn't come to this._

_---_

_Malik wasn't a weak demon, but even seeing the brutal way his sister had been torn apart had caused his stomach to churn with illness. She had sacrificed everything to save Marik, who, Malik had deduced, really had gone mad. There was nothing in those eyes so like Malik's that was his brother. When he had gone to him that morning, to bid him a dull good luck, there had been no recognition – nothing. And he knew why his brother hadn't regained complete sanity for today. The shock that had flown on his face when Malik announced he wouldn't be participating had broken a tiny piece inside of him and no doubt, the fragile thread of sanity had snapped in Marik's mind and left an empty, raging husk of a person._

And yet he still won't give up,_ Malik reflected, watching Marik and Bakura snap and snarl at each other. Marik was bleeding from multiple wounds, most of them shallow, but a few of them being deadly deep. In the beginning, they had been flying, but Marik's wings were so tattered and broken at that point that flying was no longer an option for him. Malik wanted to intercept, but knew it wouldn't bring back his brother, not after the fatal blow he had thrown at him last night. _

_At last, the torture was brought to an end. Marik was too weak to do much more than give half-hearted attempts at defending himself. Bakura raised an arm and Malik knew he was about to give the killing blow. Before it happened, though, Marik raised his voice in a horrendous shriek that had Bakura pausing and Malik shuddering, holding himself against the vicious agony of guilt that overtook him. Through the sound, he heard the vague vowels and consonants of his name. Marik slumped on the ground, weeping. Bakura didn't hesitate. The blast of power ripped flesh from body and Malik turned away, unable to bear the sight of what had once been his powerful, beautiful brother._

_---_

_Bakura's eyes snapped open as he heard his door open and he raised slightly in the bathtub, prepared to run out naked if he had to. Thankfully, it wasn't needed. Malik drifted behind the screen that hid the marble bathtub he was lounging in. The bubbles were fading, but modesty was not something demons observed, much less these two. Bakura raised a hand, the water dripping from it. Despite it, Malik took it and they clasped hands fiercely, both needing comfort: Bakura, for killing two people he had considered family, and Malik, for having to watch it and know that at the very end, Marik had regained a part of himself to cry for his younger brother._

_Remember that hideous sound, his body began to tremble and the mournful tears that he had never allowed to release, threatened to escape now. Before he humiliated himself, he sought to escape Bakura's vision, but the demon held fast and refused to release his hand, merely saying, "Mourn, if you have to, Malik." And he did; he rested his head against their hands and cried silently while his friend sat there and held his hand and waited it out. _

_When he was finished, he whispered hoarsely, "This day...I never want to discuss this day, Bakura. Promise me to never bring it up."_

"_I am as reluctant to recall it in the future as you, Malik. I promise." Malik nodded and after they squeezed each other's hands again, Bakura allowed him to leave. As he walked down the hall, he took something out of his pocket and rubbed his thumb over the black pendant with the swirls of blue and violet mixing inside of it. His thumb chafed the dried blood off and his body threatened to break down on him. Instead, he tucked his brother's pendant into his pocket and was secretly glad that he had gone and taken that small token after Bakura had left. They had both had pendants, but of different colours in the center; Malik had left his with Marik's corpse._

_-End Flashback-_

Malik stirred from the memory and he shifted on his bed, stiff. He turned on his side and clutched the pendant in his hand, staring dully at the other side of the wall. After a long moment of that vacant stare, he released a breath and closed his eyes, knowing too well that his sleep would be plagued by his brother's yowl of his name.

---

No one was in a pleasant mood the next day for the meeting. Anzu looked as if she had slept poorly, Malik was more disinclined than usual to be there and seemed to be teetering between surly and downright pissy. Atemu, the angel's representative, was on edge, and Seto was on a hate strike (although it was only a bit more violent than usual.) Bakura cheerfully thought that it was the perfect atmosphere for a World Meeting. The only one who was oblivious to it was Jounouchi, who seemed as empty-headed and bouncy as ever. He kept asking Bakura, "Don't dey serve food during dese meetings? Dey should serve food! Make us all happier and all dat great stuff." Bakura was seriously considering over keeping this angel as a pet.

"Alright," Seto rumbled over the grumbling and mutters of the others that were present, "let us recommence the meeting." He flung his wings wide open, extending to the ceiling, and shaking them out and then tucking them against his back as he settled down. There was a long pause of silence while no one said anything. At last, one of the angels meekly asked whether it was appropriate for them to ask permission before leaving Hell. Pandemonium burst out from both the angels and demons, knowing well that they were referring to Anzu. Seto's smile was slow and cruel and not altogether demon-like or anything that had been seen on a creature.

"It is, in fact, _not _allowed for any demon or angel that has already been involved in the happenings of the World Meeting, to leave in the middle of it, as their partner will be alone, and since they are included in the voting ballots, would not be present to give a vote on a matter." The angels exploded out of their seats, anxious and angry, throwing accusations at the demon representative. He spread his long-fingered hands out helplessly and drawled, "Why not ask your representative if I am being honest?" There was a moment's hesitation as the angels exchanged glances and looked to Atemu. The male gave a soft sigh, looking tired and older than his years.

"He is not lying, my friends. It is illegal for any to leave a World Meeting in the middle. Any other meeting it is allowed, but..." He trailed off, giving a slight shrug.

"Why, Atemu," Malik suddenly spoke up so that the male's attention snapped to him, "you are finally showing the sincere worthlessness of yourself." Anger rose from already honed tempers. Even Anzu had her searing gaze fixed on him. Malik, leaning languorously in his chair, smiled a cold, cold smile that chilled everyone in the room. Bakura's blood went cold as the hot anger that soared up in Malik so fast turned to ice. He had known last night when he mentioned Marik that he might provoke this, but he had expected explosive...but not this. No demon he knew of went cold. No _one_ went cold when they were angry.

At last, Malik rose to his feet and swept them with his gaze before saying softly, "This is Hell, my dear angels, and you best remember who you're dealing with. You had better remember just _what _you're dealing with. This isn't up in the clouds where everything's nice and cheerful and good Christians that didn't make one fuck-up are allowed up there." His gaze sharpened and the coldness thawed to fierce, hot anger that was just as bad, if not worse, when it came to Malik Ishtar, who had never experienced this type of fury. "I am _sick _and _tired_ of you _hypocrites_. You must _love_ your neighbor, you must _love_ everything and be kind and all that shit. Here we are, stuck in the most _stupidest_ meeting I will ever witness and every single one of you angels are flinging what you believe in to the wind. Fine. Then guess what, my dears?" Malik leaned down, slowly and maliciously, his lips curling up in a sneer. "If you're going to act like something other than angels, we will _treat _you as something other than angels."

He slowly straightened and looked to each of the quivering angels, his eyes touching them briefly. Bakura was reminded of Marik in that instant by that sheer malice that had risen up in his friend. "Now," Malik said with an unpleasant smile, "you have two choices. You go through this meeting, acting like angels, and put forth honest proposals and honest problems, instead of minor complaints about things you _know_ doesn't involve either of these two parties that are seated here. And I swear," he lowered his voice to a hiss, "that if anything _but_ that is put forth, _no one _in this room is going to live to escape."

Malik finally sat down, looking as serene as he had when he had entered the building. The silence was thick and stank with fear and not only from the angels. Seto was eyeing Malik with open wariness, but Bakura wouldn't dare to insult his only friend by pointing such a look at him. He knew, as he turned his head slightly to look at him, that this was the side of Malik Ishtar no one had seen until now. This was the side that Marik had always tried to bring out, but had no real ammo to do so. Bakura had unintentionally caused this and the shouting and meaningless arguments this morning had stripped the last bit of calmness from him.

"Feeling any better?" Bakura asked in a neutral tone. Malik smiled at him, and it was genuine.

"Yes, quite a bit, thank you." Bakura's own mouth tilted because this was his friend that was talking and smiling, not the creature that had emerged for that short time just a moment ago. He raised his voice and said, "And, as it happens, Atemu, there is a loophole to the law you and Seto were so cheerfully discussing."

"How would you know?" Seto asked in a steel voice.

"I can assure you, Malik, that I have studied the laws," Atemu replied in a much more cautious tone. "I have never – "

"That is because you're a do-gooder and don't ever look between the lines. Demons made the majority of that law and we like all of our laws to have a loophole." Malik reached behind his neck and kneaded the knots gently, closing his eyes as he continued, "If you read the fine print, it is implied that if the woman's life is endangered, they are allowed to leave in the middle of the meeting and any votes they have given will be null and void. Their partner will join with either their representative or, in the case of us demons, their prince."

"Woman?" Atemu repeated in puzzlement.

"This is only an exception for a female, stupid angel," Seto snarled.

"Exactly," Malik replied merrily, a smirk lighting his features. "So bundle up your little angel and – "

"No." The word did not come from either Atemu or Seto. Malik froze and turned slowly to see Anzu staring across her determinedly. His rage threatened to rise again, but he gritted his teeth and stuffed it down. He was too unstable right now. He knew what would happen if he let that fearful anger swallow him up again, if he let it do so too many times. He didn't want to fall into madness like Marik had. If he did, he wouldn't make Bakura suffer that experience again. He would end his own life if he had to. "Thank you, Atemu, for thinking of my safety, and Malik, for informing us of this minor detail they overlooked, but I won't be carted off. Maybe, if I might lose my life for a reason besides my own actions, I would allow it, but not when I did this myself. I am remaining here until the World Meeting is finished and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise."

"But, Anzu – " Jounouchi spoke up, his tone showing brotherly concern.

"No, Jou. I'm finished speaking of this. My mind is made up." There was a pause of silence.

"It is your own choice, angel," Seto said, his eyes holding an odd gleam of respect. He gestured for Atemu to sit and the two representatives sat. Seto glanced at Malik, his mouth pursing, clearly unable to decide whether he should keep a dangerous demon in the building. At last, he turned away and commanded, "Proceed in an organized manner," making it clear that Malik's threat was to be taken none too lightly.

Bakura leaned over Malik and smirked at Anzu. "You would make a good demon," he told her. She blushed and mumbled a shy, unsure "thank you."

---

"Malik." He glanced over his shoulder at Bakura who approached him, his hands tucked in his pockets. He whipped around and grabbed Bakura by the collar, slamming him into the wall, glaring down in his face. Bakura's eyes darkened considerably, but he didn't try and stop him, which was puzzling enough.

"You promised never to bring that up, Bakura," he spat at him. He withdrew Bakura from the wall and slammed him against it again, barely conscious of the sound of skull cracking against brick. "You fucking _traitor_." Bakura shoved him off without any effort and used the same spell as last night to freeze Malik in place. He snarled and struggled ineffectually, knowing well that he could do nothing. "If you were my friend," he whispered, "you would never have said anything about that...that..."

"What else would have brought some sense into you, Malik? Answer me that. It was the only thing I could say to keep you from preying on that angel." There was a tense pause in which Malik settled and appeared lost in thought. He jerked as if struck and turned a frowning expression on Bakura.

"I wasn't preying on her," he said simply. Bakura let out an exasperated sound, releasing the spell.

"Damn you, Malik," he murmured softly. With anyone else who dared to grab him like that, he would have inflicted heavy damages on them, even Marik. It was beginning to occur to him that one of the reasons he gave Malik the choice of remaining at the sidelines instead of being given the choice of death with his family was because _he_, Bakura, needed Malik to remain alive. If he had to kill Malik, the only person he had now who he trusted, the only person he could call a friend without hesitation, he wasn't sure he _would_ kill him. "What is it, then, that you think you were doing to her last night? Having a nice little chat? Discussing what to do tomorrow? Is that what you call it? A _friendly_ conversation?"

Malik reached behind him and ruffled his hair, looking bored. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes that contradicted his next words, "I suppose you could call it that." Bakura almost smiled, but didn't allow himself that. The brief argument between them had been forgotten by Malik; he wanted to forget it, too, but wouldn't let himself. "Listen, Bakura," Malik sighed, seeming to sense what Bakura was thinking and unwilling to return to that topic, "demons have taken an interest in an angel before and have acted on it. In most times, the angel is killed by the demon before anyone learns about it. Other times, they're both killed or exiled to Earth as humans. Now, as long as I take care of her before anyone finds out, what's the problem?"

"Because _I _will know," Bakura growled, his teeth clenched. Malik merely stared at him carelessly. "How can you _not_ understand what that means, Malik? If _I, _the Prince of Hell, knows, then _I _have to take care of the problem – which would be _you_." Malik continued to stare at him and then his gaze shifted.

"Is there something we can help you with?" He asked quietly, causing Bakura to turn. Atemu was standing there, his expression unreadable.

"I never thanked you properly," the angel answered. Bakura suddenly realized that Atemu had heard half of their conversation and knew who it was they were speaking of. Atemu indicated his words to Malik with a nod of his chin, saying, "Anzu will be staying in Hell for the remainder of the meeting, but if I see any demons around her outside of this building – especially either of you two – I won't hesitate to kill you." Both of them gazed at his serious expression and a sliver of unease slipped into their minds. They knew that Atemu was chosen as representative because he was one of the most powerful leaders in Heaven, but had no idea of his actual strength. Angels didn't generally fight and therefore never boasted of their powers. His tight smile made them aware that their concerns were imprinted on their face. "To make it easier for you, I am in the same position as Bakura is in." His expression darkened considerably. "And I will warn you that the person after me isn't a male." His satisfied smile made the name pop in both of their heads, shocking them.

_Anzu. _

_That must be why none of the angels but Jounouchi spoke up, _Bakura realized, feeling shaken and unsteady. _Atemu and Jou know her the best and wouldn't fear her. She is gentle at heart and has never tried to use that power of hers that I know of. This doesn't explain her fear of Seto in the beginning. _The answer came to him just as he thought of that. _She didn't know where he lied on that scale. She had assumed, since he was the representative, that he was equal to Atemu. Shit. I don't like this. _

"I don't believe you, Atemu," Malik scoffed, his eyes narrowing. "This is her first meeting – a World Meeting, nonetheless. Wouldn't God have sent her before?" Atemu turned his gaze to the demon and eyed him.

"Anzu is still a female, and she has no idea that she is any different than any other angel. I was asked to make certain that she was treated the same as every one else. Jou has never cared about these things, and neither has his sister. The others dislike those whose power overshadows them – mine and Anzu's particularly – because we are so close to being tainted and unlike you, our power can be twisted so we transform into your kind." Atemu's smile was brittle at their frozen expressions. "God didn't want Anzu to go to any meeting in case she _was_ tainted and would no longer be an angel."

Malik snorted. "Have you looked at that girl, Atemu? She is as pure as they come. I would believe Jounouchi more likely to turn demon than her."

"I didn't say he was afraid of her turning into a demon, Malik," he responded, his eyes dark as he turned them on him. "I'm talking about her losing her powers." His mouth thinned as he added, "By consummating with a demon."

_End Part II_


	3. Part III

_Meet me in the heavens_

_Part III_

Anzu waited patiently for Atemu to return. He had promised to take her back to the lodgings where the angels were staying. She shifted from foot to foot as less and less angels became present. She was about to follow the line of her people when he returned, a drawn expression on his face. Worried, she approached him and asked, "Is something wrong?" He hadn't bothered with telling her _what_ he had to do, only that he would be back shortly.

"No, I'm fine. Anzu..." He hesitated and then sighed. "I hate asking this and getting into your personal matters, but why do you have a spell around you?" She stiffened. Last night when Shizuka had looked at that mark on her neck, she knew no one else could see it and had put a visibility shield around her so that no one could see it unless they forcefully broke the spell. "I have heard some unsettling news and..." He trailed off again, looking a bit grey faced.

"_There is something you should know, Atemu," Malik said softly. "Your little angel has already nearly fallen under temptation with me. I will keep my distance, but I won't reject her if she is the one that comes to me. There is no law that condemns _me_ in Hell. _You _will have to deal with _her_."_

"What kind of news?" Anzu queried, closing in on herself. She didn't want to see that look on Atemu's face that she had seen on Shizuka's. Fighting with one friend was bad enough. Atemu didn't answer, though, and of all of her friends, he was the one she trusted most. With a tiny, anxious sound, she dropped the shield and he eyed her, his gaze landing on her neck. He reached out and brushed the mark and then sighed again.

"Alright. I just needed to know if it was true." She raised the spell again and looked away, pulling her arms around her, holding herself before she broke. "Anzu? What is it?"

"Shizuka...she was disgusted by me, Atemu. I was afraid you would be, too." She glanced at him. There was nothing different. He held the same soft, gentle expression he always had on his face. It reassured her and comforted her. When she had been younger and had been going through her training and had no friends, she had always run to him when she was lonely or had a problem.

"You know I never would be," he murmured, reaching out with a hand. She took it and he drew her in, hugging her. "Come. We're both weary. Let's hurry back, shall we?" She nodded, knowing that the honest exhaustion that fell on her was from the tense meeting that day.

---

Anzu sat in bed, wide awake. She rubbed her arms and stood, pacing. Her dreams were plagued by things that her mind shouldn't have been able to conjure. Despite the utter weariness that she'd had when she fell into bed, there was nothing exhausted about her right then. She turned her head to the balcony and cautiously stepped out. The angels preferred the daylight hours and even though it was always twilight in Hell, they could sense what time of day it was.

She wetted her lips nervously and then pushed a hand through her damp hair, looking back at the tangled sheets of the bed. She shuddered. _I don't want to go back to bed to those dreams, _she thought, hugging herself. _I can't...I can't imagine myself... _She trailed off, staring vacantly at the stone alabaster of the banister.

"You should be asleep, little angel," a quiet voice purred above her. She jumped back and hit the door of the balcony as Malik swept down. He settled on the banister and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you look so shocked to see me? You called for me." She stared at him, uncomprehending, and remembered dimly sending out a thought for him in her sleep. She hadn't meant to, but her unconscious mind had been so deep in the dream that it acted on what it wanted.

"Go away," she mumbled weakly. He eyed her and then stretched his legs out in front him and slid off the banister, falling lightly to his feet and folding his wings behind him. He held out a hand to her, not speaking, staring at her with an intent look in his eyes. She stared at it as if it were a snake, clasping her hands close to her chest. When he didn't lower his hand, she hesitantly raised her hand. She knew what it meant if she accepted him in her room. She had called for him and he had come. _I will have to account for my actions if they are discovered, _she thought as her hands wavered above his, hesitating. At last, she laid her slender, fair hand in his and his eyes glittered. She bit her lip and then took a step away, leading him into the room. _I hope, _she mused as, with a flick of her finger, the doors closed, _that I won't regret this._

---

Bakura drummed his fingers over the long table as Seto read off the submitted votes on a recent matter. Although what happened in the human world had no direct effect to them, the two Bureaus, each consisting of angels or demons, did. Lately, the demons that had been assigned to the Bureau of Hell had been bored and began to wreck havoc on the humans, twisting their lives and causing deaths for their own amusement. The Bureau of Heaven had attempted to rectify the problems that had arisen because of the demons' actions, but to no avail. They had had to vote on reassigning new demons and letting Satan deal with the demons, to kill the demons, or exiling them. The votes that were adding up were turning in favor of exiling the demons and stripping them of their powers so as to make them humans.

_We might actually get something done, _Bakura reflected with a grim twist of his mouth. He glanced at Malik, who was twisting a lock of his hair between his fingers and staring down at the table with a deeply pensive expression. He had been unusually quiet the entire meeting and had only briefly discussed with Anzu and his friend that sat next to him on whether to vote for exile or death. The demons, though they disliked the humans, found it more satisfying to torture them while they couldn't escape through a quick death. Those that killed them while on Earth and caused problems with both the Rulers were only sneered at.

"...The votes have decided for exile," Seto announced. He swept a hand out, asking with a sardonic tone to his voice, "Anyone wish for a recount?" There was a pause. "Good. Here's one issue out of the way. Next is..." Bakura didn't bother to listen to the next issue, knowing well that it would have to do with the borderline patrol on the two borders of Earth. This was a common issue and always rose at every World Meeting. It was resolved for a few days, but soon enough the system broke apart and so it was brought up again. And again. And again. Bakura was more interested in his friend's odd mood. He couldn't decide what it was that had kept him quiet.

_What is on your mind, Malik? _Bakura wondered, staring at Malik who appeared oblivious.

---

_My powers are steadily fading, _Anzu thought, staring in the looking glass, her palms pressed against the mirror. _Soon, it will be obvious. I won't be able to fly anymore. That is always the last thing to go, though. Maybe...just maybe I will be able to make it through this meeting. _She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool surface. _All I ever wanted was to be accepted by the other angels, to have friends like Shizuka and Jou. I wanted to be _normal_. I tried to pretend that I didn't know, but something makes them dislike me. Now they'll _hate_ me. _

"Regretting?" She turned slowly to see Malik looking at her with a shuttered expression.

"No, not really," she replied, giving a wan smile. His eyes moved over her face carefully and then he gestured to the divan. She went to it and sat, watching as he settled beside her. Despite the harshness she knew was a part of him as a demon, he had been gentle with her last night and careful. It made her feel special. Maybe that was all she really needed. She knew it wasn't a sin if she went to bed with another angel, but she could never imagine them as attractive. She wasn't sure _why_, but the only man she had found attractive in that manner had been Malik. _Why? _She demanded of herself as he pulled her up against him. _Why, why, why??_ "...I'm not normal, am I?" She asked him, needing someone to answer her.

"No." His frankness startled her so that she raised her head to look at him. He lifted one of his shoulders in a shrug, keeping his arm around her. "You asked." He paused and sighed, dropping his head back, murmuring, "I thought I was incapable of feeling." She stared at him and decided not to try and interpret that comment. She lowered her cheek back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He raised his hand and stroked her hair idly. He had said that he wouldn't come to her room again after last night, but here he was. She didn't understand what was happening. She had been afraid of the feeling of _home_ when she was with Malik, even with Bakura. She was afraid of the feelings she felt _with _Malik. It was all wrong. Everything was wrong. She trembled and his stroking stopped. "You still don't regret?"

"Nothing is ever right with me." She shoved away from him and stood, thrusting a finger towards herself. "Look at me! What do you see?" He lifted his eyes and kept them on her for a long time.

"A woman who is afraid of her own feelings." A corner of his mouth tilted his mouth upward. "Do you know, Anzu, that we demons don't _gradually_ fall in love with a person? It just happens. My sister, when she first met Seto, instantly knew she was in love with him and it was the same for him. Oh, there are some instances where it's different. Usually we meet that person, we love them, and then it's done. Nothing romantic like with humans or long and extravagant with you angels."

"I didn't ask you about that," she said, confused by this completely different turn of subject.

"I know. I was saying that for a different reason." She merely shook her head and paced a few steps from him, wrapping her arms around her again. Malik watched her with a hidden expression. His mind hadn't been functioning properly ever since she had called out to him in her sleep. He almost hadn't answered her; her tone had been dreamy and too sultry to be hers, but he would have recognized the softness of her voice anywhere. He supposed he should have recognized what was happening when he had first set eyes on her and became so persistent in wanting her. He had lusted after an angel before, but never became so obsessed with one that he absolutely _had_ to have her.

He should have known. Marik would have known. Isis would have known. But he hadn't.

"You don't have much time until your wings will start fading and be unable to function," Malik told her as she stood in front of the looking glass, staring at her reflection absently. He rose to his feet and went to her, sliding his hands over her shoulders. "Let's enjoy that time before they find out what we've been doing, Anzu." She blinked and raised her eyes to his in their reflection, aware that he hadn't used the singular term. She turned and leaned up, circled her arms around his neck.

"Teach me, Malik," she murmured against his lips. He smiled and took her mouth in his.

_Trust me, I will. _

---

Atemu never noticed Anzu's gradual decrease in power because of the shield Malik had taught her. He couldn't help her when her wings began to fail, but he could keep up the façade for as long as he could. He should have known that Bakura, who had been watching him rather diligently the past few days, would have detected that familiar spell more easily than any of the angels. It didn't surprise him when he was accosted by his best friend in his bedchambers when he was preparing to leave. Bakura's raging storm paused as he flicked a look up and down at Malik and realized he hadn't dressed for bed yet. His expression turned even blacker, if possible. "You filthy son of a bitch!" Bakura whispered darkly, flying towards him. Malik glided away easily and frowned, grabbing Bakura's arms and snapping him down beneath him. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to keep the prince beneath him.

"I didn't go after her, Bakura," he snarled. Bakura fell silent, but was still seething inwardly. Slowly, Malik released his arms and rose carefully to his feet as his companion did the same thing. They stared at each other for a long while before Malik looked away, his mouth pursing. "She called for me."

"I'm about to ask you something, Malik, and if you so much as _try _to lie to me, I _will _rip out your tongue." There was a pause in which Malik awaited the question. "Do you love her?" The demon stiffened and Bakura swore softly, his earlier anger evaporating to nothing. He pushed his fingers though his hair as he stomped around Malik's bedchambers, thinking frantically. It was one thing if all Malik wanted was sex, but he had known from the start there was something off about Malik's curiosity about the angel. Even after her retort to Seto, she wouldn't have interested him. Love for demons was immediate and permanent. The only love in the Realms that wasn't permanent was that of humans.

"Do you think I wanted this?" Malik demanded in a snarl. "Do you think I _asked_ for this?"

"No, but damn you, Malik, this means – " He couldn't manage to say the words, but saw it in Malik's face. For the first time in his life, Bakura wanted to cry. He wanted to sit down and weep. Because of his _duties_, he could do nothing for Malik. He couldn't go with him, he couldn't help him, he couldn't do _anything_. Malik looked away and said nothing, his face tight with tension. "I lost Marik," he said quietly at last. "I lost the people I considered family. I should have killed you that day, but I couldn't. You're my best friend, Malik, the only person whose given a damn about me, the only person I've cared about."

"I can't let her just go by herself in a world she knows nothing about because of something she did with me."

"She _knew_ what she was sacrificing!"

"But I love her!" Malik howled, looking agonized. "Even if she hadn't called for me that night, Bakura, do you think I would have been able to let her leave here back to Heaven? I would have begged if I had to! I _need_ her!" Bakura once again took up pacing, biting down on his lip viciously. He would do anything for Malik, but would he give up his demon powers? Would he enter the human world just so he wouldn't be alone? He knew the answer to that was too obvious.

"...When should we expect her wings to start fading?"

"The spell is set to deactivate as soon as that starts. I'll be the first to know." Bakura nodded jerkily and said nothing else, leaving Malik in his bedchambers to go to his own home to think.

---

Malik woke in the middle of the night, his mind snapping into attention sooner than his body. He stared blearily around the room and recalled that he had stayed in his own chambers that night after speaking with Anzu briefly. Something had woken him up, but it was taking some time for him to shake off the weariness to wake completely. When he had, he made a quick probe around Hell and then stiffened, realizing that the spell around Anzu had broke. _Her wings will be useless by the end of the day, _he thought. He sent a tentative call to Bakura, who answered immediately.

_Malik. Did the spell break? _

_You know me too well, Bakura, _Malik answered grimly. _Yes, it just failed. By the end of the day, she'll be unable to use her wings, maybe even sooner. I'm going to her now. _He hesitated and carefully queried, _Will you meet me there?_

_Yes._ Bakura's single-word response brought some relief to Malik. _I'll have your back, Malik. _He ended the conversation there, not elaborating. They both knew he didn't need to. Malik sat up in bed and ran his hands through his hair, feeling a heavy weight settle on his heart. He had ruined all three of them. He had never wanted to ask Bakura to go with him, but it seemed as if he had decided upon that on his own. Shivering and feeling ill, Malik scrambled to his feet and dressed quickly before leaving the warm safety of his bedchambers.

He spotted Bakura lurking on the rooftops, his massive wings spread out in an intimidating gesture. When Malik landed beside him, he murmured, "She's still sleeping. We'll stay here until morning when she wakes." Malik opened his mouth to protest, but Bakura raised a hand. "She needs all the sleep she can get, Malik. She doesn't have any of her angelic powers anymore except for the diminishing bit in her wings. We can be her wall when the attacks come, but it will still hurt her. Trust me on this." Malik hesitated and then inclined his head in agreement. The two settled side by side, their arms crossed, waiting for the feeling of morning to settle on them.

"Bakura, you ought to stay in Hell," he said a few moments before morning. Bakura remained silent. "You'll only be unhappy in the human world; you and I both know that. I won't be the reason for that."

"It will be worse here." Malik looked at him, surprised by the irritation in his voice. Bakura merely glanced at him through the corner of his eye. His jaw was tight and his eyes had turned to a hard, dark blue. He shifted, ruffling his wings as he said, "She's awake." They waited for her to get ready and then dropped down onto the balcony. Malik tapped on the balcony doors and Anzu emerged from the bathroom and opened the doors, looking to the two in confusion. "Are you ready?"

"What?" Anzu turned her gaze to Bakura and observing his solemn expression, nodded. A corner of his mouth curled upward as she raised her chin and set her body in a stiff, determined air. He reached out and clasped her tiny shoulder briefly. Turning to Malik, she murmured, "If I fall, promise to catch me?" His smile was light, but full of warmth. Bakura eyed him and knew then that the uncertainty he had been feeling for his decision was unwarranted. Malik had been without much happiness for far too long. If she was what made him happy, Bakura would accept that and stay by him the whole way through.

"I promise," Malik assured her. He nodded to Bakura and the two took each side of Anzu. "Let's go."

---

They hid out around the building until the last minute when everyone else was inside. Despite Anzu's outside appearance of confidence, she didn't actually feel that way. She wanted to simply leave now and wait until her wings had gone. She could have Malik shield her wings so that no one would see them. She didn't regret losing her powers from what she had done, because he had made it clear to her that he wasn't going to let her go through the punishment alone. She hadn't expected Bakura to be there, too, but it appeared that he would be Malik's partner throughout this.

As soon as they entered, she knew by Atemu's briefly shocked expression that everyone knew. She bit her lip, but didn't alter her course. The two demons beside her were less worried, looking completely nonchalant. Then she noticed the course, heavy-lidded male that stood near Seto, turned towards the doorway. His head tilted ever so much as he looked at the trio. "So," he rumbled, his voice dark and full of power. She quivered and edged closer to Malik. "This is the path you decided to choose, my son?" Anzu glanced to Bakura and saw him smile.

"How long have you known?" He questioned in return.

"I am the Ruler, here, boy," Satan reminded him, his expression unchanging despite the underlying warning beneath his words. "Don't forget who taught you everything you know. I knew before you did that this was the lady that would capture Malik's attention." He turned his black gaze to Malik. "It is a pity, after losing your brother, that I will lose you, too, even in a somewhat less violent way."

"Less violent?"

"Yes, Bakura. I imagine you assumed he would be exiled. As it happens, I have decided upon death instead. He is one of the strong demons of Hell. Why would you think that he would be allowed to leave here alive?" He paused, a smile curving his thin lips. "In fact...the girl may die, too."

"That is not your decision to make," Atemu stated coldly.

"Be quiet, angel, this is none of your business." The angel looked briefly stung by this rejection before anger flooded onto his face. The storm that was whipping up energy in the room from not only Atemu, but Malik and Bakura, caused the lesser demons and angels to look nervously around, eager to leave the room. Seto raised his eyes from the floor and he glanced to Atemu, meeting the angel's eyes with a knowing look. Anzu didn't see what had happened next. She was thrown against the door by Malik as needles of power were shot at her two protectors. She knew by the sudden decrease of power in the room that Satan intended on stripping them of their demonic powers before killing them. As soon as they were mortalized as she was, Atemu and Seto unleashed their power, causing a horrific storm that blinded the others. There were screams from the lesser creatures, but Anzu never heard what happened after that as she was swept into a stark blackness.

---

Seto's lip curled in disgust as he gazed down at the human city. The stench of them was almost overbearing. He glanced behind him at Atemu who was easing Anzu awake. Malik and Bakura stood beside him, looking a little agitated. "To my knowledge," Seto rumbled to them, turning from the revolting sight, "you need certain qualifications to get through the human world. As you three are all of an...older age...Atemu and I will fix it up so you have respectable qualifications and put it into your mind so that you aren't frauds. Is that fair?"

"Why did you help us?" Bakura demanded.

Seto snorted. "I didn't do this for _you_." He nodded to Atemu and Anzu. "It's not every day that someone – whatever creature they may be – stands to their actions. Most angels try and use their influence or the Treaty or some other thing to ensure their safety. She was the only one that took it as it came. You could say I have a certain respect for her." He eyed them and shook his head. "To believe that two of the most powerful demons are degraded now to humans."

"Not everyone is so lucky to have their lover killed," the once-prince of Hell snarled at him. He stiffened and glared mutinously at him.

"I don't ever forget whose fault that is, Bakura."

"Leave it be, you two," Malik snapped as Atemu and Anzu approached them.

"Let's hurry and get them situated," Atemu said. "I don't want to linger in the human world longer than necessary, especially with how things are surely going in Hell." Seto nodded curtly.

Afterward, Seto waited impatiently for Atemu tensely with Malik and Bakura as he bid his farewells. "Anzu, perhaps I should have told you," Atemu murmured, taking her hands and staring at them, "but..." He paused and then sighed. "When you were little, you asked me if you were different. I never told you then, but the two of us, as you must have noticed, were different than anyone else. We had power that could have changed us to demons. You were never conscious of that power, but I was. I could have honed it, but I chose not to. That way, you would never be susceptible to that fate." He glanced towards Malik. "But you ended up without your powers either way."

"I regret nothing, Atemu," she assured him quietly. "Malik...He's the only person who has been able to make me feel this way." She blushed and looked away, adding, "Even though I know you..." He chuckled and brought her into his arms. She hugged him fiercely, saying, "I'm sorry. I wanted to make you happy, but I never realized until this meeting that I couldn't because..." She couldn't say aloud the truth.

"You'll still be my friend," he told her, drawing away and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Someday, I'll come and check in to make sure you're doing well." He met Seto's eyes over her head and he stepped away to join Seto. "Goodbye, Anzu." The demon gave her a tiny bow before the two disappeared. Malik and Bakura joined her, their hands in their pockets. She let out a sigh and looked at the bag of things they held with the papers and money the two had conjured for them.

"In Heaven or Hell," Bakura remarked, "it was always easy to come by gold and you never had to have official papers." He gave a dirty look to the bag. "Humans always make things difficult."

"Mmm," was Malik's vague response. Anzu went to him and circled her arms around him, pressing her face against his shoulder.

"Things will work out just fine," she said.

---

_(Five Months Later)_

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head as he loped down the sidewalk, sometimes bumping into humans. Shizuka was beside him, casting interested looks around and exclaiming about the devices humans used. She had cast a horrified look at the "cars," and might have been run over if Jou hadn't hurried her across the street.

They might not have been there if Jou hadn't bounded up to Atemu and demanded for the location of Anzu so that they might visit her. He had given him a mild look at the fist Jou had shoved in his face. Shizuka had tried to pull him away when he had stopped to look at the male, but he wouldn't budge and he had told Atemu that very thing if he didn't hand over the information he needed. Atemu willingly gave them the location without any conflict, only saying, "Malik and Bakura will be there, too." Shizuka had paled, but Jou scoffed and dragged his little sister down to the human Realm.

Jou read the numbers of the gate he stopped in front of and beamed, knowing that these were the ones Atemu had given him. The street had been harder to find. He looked around and grabbed Shizuka, lifting his invisible wings and flying over the gate. He glanced behind him and satisfied that the street was empty, he moved up the path with Shizuka protesting behind him. _Dunno why she's so worried, _he thought as he went to the window of the house and peered in. _After all, what can those two do? They're humans now!_

Click.

Blinking at the sound, Jou turned to see Bakura and a strange sort of thing in his hand. He looked curiously at the gleaming black object with the cylinder at one end and a hole in the middle. "What's this?" He asked him, pointing at it.

Smiling, Bakura replied, "It's a gun. I'm not so sure if it can kill you, but it can kill a human easily enough. Want to test it?" Jou paled a bit and turned his eyes on the gun, as though it had grown fangs in the last minute.

"Do you, uh, carry that around everywhere?"

"Malik and I both do." Jou went paler, if possible. "So." Bakura put the safety on the gun and tucked it in his jeans, still smiling. "Can I guess you two came to see Anzu?" Jou glanced beside him to see his sister standing there, her features twisted in concern.

"Um, yeah...Is she here?"

"Yes."

A long pause followed where Jou scratched his head and stared at Bakura in confusion.

"You expect us to go looking for them or somethin'? I'm all for that, but I don't want Malik to come around a corner and use one of those gun things on me." He shifted uncomfortably, adding, "After all, I've got a lot to live for." Bakura raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Like?"

"Like...making sure Shizuka doesn't marry for another couple centuries."

"Ah." Bakura smirked. "That makes sense." He chuckled and shook his head, gesturing them to follow. "Be glad I like you, Katsuya, or else I would have kicked your ass back to God's little haven upstairs." Jou blinked.

"Don't you heaven Heaven?"

"No, I mean haven."

"...Sure." Bakura moved around them and went to the door, opening it and ushering them through. Jou bounced inside, smiling like a little boy and turned a corner to have another black barrel staring at him. He whipped around and slammed into Bakura who raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, one of those guns are around the corner." He pointed a thumb to the corner he was talking about and Bakura shoved him off him and then pushed him into the room, Shizuka following quietly behind them. Malik was seated on the couch with Anzu beside him, curled up against him. He eyed Jou and snickered, setting the gun down.

"I didn't think I would see you again, Jounouchi." Anzu raised her head and looked from Jou to Shizuka and she bound out of the couch. The two girls flew at each other, sobbing and hugging and sputtering things. Jou watched with a dumb look while Malik and Bakura eyed them warily. They had learned, after so much time on Earth, that women here had more mood swings than those in Hell. Usually, demon women had mood swings only when they were menstruating and very rarely out of that time. Here, the mood swings were ten times worse during that time and unpredictable outside that time.

"I didn't even get so much as a 'hello,'" Jou mumbled when Anzu parted from Shizuka, kicking at the ground like a little boy, pouting. Anzu laughed and turned to him, hugging him hard. He grinned, his mood instantly gone. "How's it going with your evil, uh, lover...and his...friend?" He looked to each of the men when he mentioned them.

"Oh, really good!" Anzu burst cheerfully. "Thanks to Atemu and Seto, we were able to make friends here real easily and get jobs and everything. This world is so interesting and there are a lot of nice people." Shizuka smiled, knowing that the fact of having people to talk to was what excited her the most. She had only had three people that would socialize with her in Heaven. As Shizuka listened to Anzu explain in detail her current life, she realized that she had never seen Anzu as happy as she was now. It made a piece of her warm inside.

_I'm glad she is happy, _Shizuka decided. _Maybe losing her powers was better for her._

---

Malik yawned as he shut the light off and crawled into bed beside Anzu. Jou and Shizuka had stayed until an hour before sunset, leaving then. Shizuka and Anzu had hugged and cried some more before the Katsuyas left. Atemu had visited only a week earlier, so he hadn't been entirely surprised to see them in this Realm. There was the tiniest sliver of demonic power left in them so that they could sense if any strangers were on their property. After they had gotten involved with a few criminals, just for the sake of trouble, they were a bit more cautious when they sensed anyone unfamiliar there. _Although, Atemu did almost murder Bakura for shoving a gun in his face as soon as he walked in the door. He should know better than not to knock. Their screaming lasted the first half hour he was here. _And Malik had been laughing his ass off the entire time while Anzu tried to stop them and eventually gave up.

"Malik?" Anzu murmured tiredly, snuggled against him.

"Mmm?"

"Atemu told me, before he left, that the next time he visited, he wanted to see children running around. What does that mean?" Malik blinked in the darkness and didn't answer for a long time.

"Atemu said that?"

"Yes, why? What is he saying?"

"Oh, nothing to worry yourself about," Malik replied brightly, tangling his legs in hers and kissing her softly, hoping to distract her from the topic. It worked successfully, just as he suspected it would. He sighed and nuzzled her temple, closing his eyes as the light scent of vanilla from her skin wafted up to him. "I love you," he mumbled.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

There was a pause.

"Bakura loves you, too!" A laughing voice came from outside the door. Malik gritted his teeth.

"Go to Hell, Bakura!"

"Been there, done that." He snickered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bakura!" Anzu called. "And I love you, too!" He merely laughed while he left them. Malik muttered something evil under his breath. "Oh, you know you love him."

"That doesn't give him the right to listen at doors." She giggled. When silence fell over the room again, Malik laid in bed for a long time, staring at the ceiling, listening as Anzu's breathing became deep. He smiled slightly. _Although, it gives Bakura the right to me just as much as Anzu._ He glanced at her. _Well, maybe not as much._

_Finis_

---

DIS: I didn't like how I ended it, but I couldn't think of anything else. There's the conclusion to my three-part story. Believe it or not, this was only supposed to be a one-shot, but extended well beyond one-shot format. Please leave a review telling me how you liked it before you leave. Ciao!


End file.
